Providence and Purity
by AuntieAusten
Summary: This my last and final sequel on my Alternative Pride and Prejudice sequel. The prequel to this story is set in 1820 and main setting is Pemberley, Netherfield and Longbourn. The actual story takes place some years later.
1. Prequel I

**Disclaimer note:** This is final sequel to my Alternative Pride and Prejudice story all the original characters belong to Jane Austen.

This is my prequel on my Alternative Pride and Prejudice story, the original characters all belong to Jane Austen. This story begins in 1820 and the main characters are still the the original characters Elizabeth, Mr Darcy, and Kitty. The main setting is still set in **Derbyshire, Pemberley** and **Hertfordshire, Longbourn** and **Netherfield. **This first chapter is supposed to be a prequel to the last story Liberty and Loyality. The main characters are Elizabeth, Mr Bingley and Kitty but Lydia and Mr Canon are also included somewhat.

_Hertfordshire,Meryton, Lukas Lodge January 20th 1820_

_"Trust my word it cannot be long now until George III are no longer with us," _said Lady Lukas.

"_Yes, I do believe you are right dear Lady Lukas," _said Catherine de Bourgh.

_"Of course one expects his oldest son George IV to be his successor although it has been known for quite some time that George III favors his second son," _said Lady Lukas.

"_Fortunately for you dear Lady Lukas with a legitimate son Lukas Lodge will not be turned into an entail in accordance to agreed primogeniture," _said Catherine de Bourgh.

_"Dear Catherine Mr Collins my designated benefactor is still living and his wife Charlotte healthy. Although she yet to produce a male heir I still have not lost hope," _proclaimed Lady Lukas.

_"I wish your dear Rosings Park would not have to turned into an entail. Catherine dear I am quite interested for your sake of course, what would happen if your benefactor Mr Collins has no male heir," _inquired Catherine.

_"It is unfortunate that my oldest daughter Maria ruined her marriage prospects and only was able to marry a Swede," _confessed Lady Lukas.

_"My late husband once wanted to join the Tories cause but I advised him that it was not proper for a noble man," _said Catherine.

_"Yes the Tories seems to grow stronger especially since it seems like the successor to George III are infit to rule," _said Lady Lukas.

_"Of course I was able to persuade my nephew Mr Darcy to remain loyal to the Whigs as are expected by a Darcy," _said Catherine.

_"Of course late Mr Darcy were a Whig just like older Mr Wickham and late Mr Bingley," _continued Lady Lukas.

_"Apparently it seems like Charles has been persuaded to join the Tories had Jane lived she would have talked him out of it," _said Catherine.

_"Fortunately I do believe your benefactor Mr Collins is an avid Whig," _said Lady Lukas.

_"As for my nephew I had my reservations when Darcy wanted to enter a marriage suit with Elizabeth since her father was a Tory," _confessed Catherine.

_"My dear I am quite surprised that Mr Bennet was able to allow all five of them to have a cotillion," _said Lady Lukas.

_"Dear Lady Lukas what could you expect with five daughters and meager dowries of 500 £," _said Catherine.

_"Even if the Bennet girls come from a family with tories it seems that Kitty is the most reasonable. I would have prefered her as Darcy's wife," _confessed Lady Lukas.

_"Their aunt Mrs Phillips husband was a Tory just I recall their uncle Gardiner is one," _said Catherine.

_"Like my daughter Anne married a Tory had not Mr Owens been the benefactor of Mr Hurst and set to inherit his estate," _said Lady Lukas.

_Kent, Rosings Park January 29th_

_"Darcy dear I do hope you have not considered joining the Tories," _said Catherine.

_"Aunt Catherine I have no such plans at the moment or otherwise planned," _said Mr Darcy.

_"I do believe you share your husband's opinion," _said Catherine.

"_Unfortunately Lady Catherine I do not share my husband's every opinion. Although I understand them most times," _said Elizabeth.

_"Darcy dear will you tolerate your wife adressing your aunt this way," _protested Catherine.

_"Yes aunt I will Elizabeth may be my wife but her opinions cannot hurt anyone," _objected Darcy.

"_My dear boy your wife's opnions and actions are a direct reflection of yours!", _exclaimed Catherine.

_"Then I hope for the sake of my daughters that they will be able to vote," _said Darcy.

_"Well Elizabeth if not George IV should be George III's successor than who should?", _inquired Catherine.

_"Lady Catherine I do believe you have been missinformed it was my father late Mr Bennet that was sceptical to his successor not I,_" said Elizabeth.

_"Please forgive me dear Elizabeth," _said Catherine.

"_I believe the succesor of George III should be a royal relative preferably one of his other sons," _explained Elizabeth.

_Colonel Fitzwilliam Whig , Denny Tory._

_Derbyshire, Pemberley 1st February_

_Hertfordshire, Neitherfield February 14th_


	2. Prequel II

_Sussex, Eastbourne April_

Cathy and her husband now have a decent life since the family business is doing well. Mr Roper wants both his sons to be part owners.

_"Darcy this time I have my own reason for requesting you to Eastbourne," said Mr Roper._

_"Mr Roper to be completely frank there really is no need to have reason if you want me and Elizabeth to visit," _reassured Darcy.

_"You forget that your wife Cathy is my husband's sister," _said Elizabeth.

_"Which means that William, Walter are my nephews while Cecilia is my niece. This makes us family Mr Roper," _reassured Darcy.

_"Should you ever need advice or guidance from my husband do not hestitate to ask for it," _said Elizabeth.

_"I would to settle my debt with you Darcy," _said Mr Roper.

_"Do you still want to establish a family business for your two sons. Keep the money and invest in a second venue instead," _said Darcy.

_"Mr Darcy you are most kind," _said Cathy.

_Kent, Ramsgate May_

Lady Catherine visits Anne and her family in their new home.

"_Had you married your cousin you would have resided over his grand estate in London," _complained Lady Catherine.

_"Mother please Oakville is my home now and Mr Owens is my husband," _said Anne.

_"It is unfortunate that by having only daughters Oakville's future is uncertain," _said Lady Catherine.

_"True Lady Catherine, Oakville might be turned into an entail and turned back over to the Bingley's or possibly Darcy," _said Colonel Fitzwilliam.

_"Mother how long will you continue to object to my marriage to my husband? We have soon been married for three years and you never inquired over your granddaughters," _said Anne.

_Middlesex, London June_

Old Mr Gardiner's son marries Mr Collins oldest daughter.

_Hertfordshire, Netherfield July_

After lossing his dear wife Jane, Bingley considers to relocate his family and leave Neitherfield Park. During Easter Mr Bingley went to Lancashire, Liverpool were he became aquainted with Miss O'Connor a Scottish Protestant. Bingley was torn because he was utterely convinced he never would be able to find another woman as generous and kind as Jane. On the other hand his two children deserved the warm and motherly touch from a woman, ever since Bingley became a widower. He had gone way and beyond to make his two children happy. Up until now Elizabeth and Henry had been cared for by their governess Miss Vilkinsop and nanny Miss Davies. Since he was ashamed of using his real name he introduced himself as Bernard Carter a simple driver.

_"Dearest Bingley you really should remarry because both Beth and Harry would benefit from it," _said Mr Darcy.

_"I allowed my feelings to help me chose my second wife Darcy I will not make the same mistake gain. Lossing Jane was a tremendous loss," _confessed Bingley.

_"Well, Bingley I say this as a friend and family member if you decide not marry Miss you should let the young lady know. Your late wife Jane was no possession of a large dowry," _said Darcy.

_"You do not have to remind me of that every room and every second reminds me of dear Jane, "_complained Bingley.

_"Since you do not intend to continue as Neitherfield's tennant your only other option is to marry a wealthy woman," _said Darcy.

_"My present circumstances does not allow myself freedom to marry Miss . After Jane and Mary she is the only other woman that I ever loved," _confessed Bingley.

"_Elizabeth and I will miss you and the children," _said Darcy.

_"Of course I will not end my lease on Neitherfield before I found a suitable new home," _reassured Bingley.


	3. Prequel III

_Cornwall, Bodmin September_

Kitty and Prince Alexander married secretly. Unfortunately for Kitty she found herself in dire circumstances which only could be solved by her sudden disappearance and stay at Bodmin. Because of Miss Bennet's sudden and unplanned situation the Prince and Princess of Kent were forced to accept Miss Bennet as their son's wife. Kitty was relived and ashamed that her wedding although finally agreed upon would have to be done in secret. Kitty could not even confide in her older sister Elizabeth.

_Cornwall, St Michael's Mount October_

Kitty goes to stay here since the Prince and Princess of Kent did not want anyone to know that their son Alexander Spencer, Prince of Cornwall had a firstborn child that were born out-of-wedlock. Of course nobody would have cared had Alexander Spencer been an ordinary man from a simple family, these days many couples had out-of-wedlock children that as soon as their parents married became recognized as legitimate.

_Cornwall,St Austell November_

Kitty goes to to St Austell were it has been arranged that she will give birth to her firstborn children. A childless middleaged maternal aunt on the Prince's side had agreed to raise Alexander's firstborn child. A nanny and a wetnurse as well as a governess had been arranged to go to St Austell long before the child even was born.

_Cornwall, Truro December_

Kitty reluctantly accepted that she had to leave her twingirls in St Austell if she was to be reunited with her husband. Kitty was only able to decide one thing, the names of her twin girls. Kitty chose the names Alexandra Jane after her late mother and oldest sister and Abigail Elizabeth after her second sister Elizabeth.


	4. Providence and Purity

**Important notice: **

This is the first part of the actual story, which still is a work in progress. Minor changes might occur. Starting from now it is the main character's children that slowly will be introduced. **Elizabeth, Mr Bingley** and **Kitty** are still included in the story as are Lydia and Mary's widower husband Mr Canon. The later two might not be such a big part of the story.

_Lancashire, Liverpool Ambleside January 1828._

Mr Bingley had considered himself fortunate that someone as sweet and kind as Jane Bennet had agreed to marry him, not long after their wedding. Beth and Harry had been born, unfortuantely young Mrs Bingley passed away now 20 years ago. For many years Mr Bingley refused to end his official mourning period although he could have remarried the very next day. When he finally did remarry he was forced to remarry young Miss O'Connor after confessing that he was the father to her three boys. Brian who was born as a result of their first meeting, Glenn who was born a year later, Kevin who was born two years after their first son and Sean who was born in 1826. Tatiana O'Connor who was her father's only child had a dowry of 50.000 pounds and the family estate Ambleside would eventually be turned over to one of Tatiana's sons. Tatiana saw an honor in always telling the truth except for being a spitting image of late Jane Bennet there was nothing more that was similar between the two. While Jane happily had accepted Bingley's firstborn son Tatiana never completely accepted Harry as her husband's son. Very early into Bingley's second marriage Tatiana explained that Harry Bingley might be his father's only son and if his father had been in possession of an estate Harry would have inherited it. Unfortunately though Bingley had only leased Netherfield and even though Bingley married Tatiana Ambleside would never become his. Ambleside would one day be the future home of Tatiana's oldest son Brian. Had Harry not been Bingley's eldest son he would have very limited future with his father's large wealth of 100.000 £ money that would be passed down to Harry. Tatiana favoured all her four sons while she spoiled her oldest rotten and it irritated her that her oldest son would not inherit any of his father's wealth. While Tatiana never took notice of Harry she became a large part of Beth's life. Beth or Elizabeth was to have a dowry 40.000 pounds and because Tatiana ensured that her stepdaughter always knew her place and carried herself like it was expected of an heiress.

_"Bingley my love it is a shame that your oldest son although he will be wealthy will not have an estate tied to his name_," remarked Tatiana.

_"Yes my darling since losing my first wife I simply could not stay at Netherfield everywhere I went I was remained of my late wife," _confessed Charles.

_"Of course I predict that your daughter Beth will be able to marry someone perhaps with and possibly in need of wealth," _said Tatiana.

_"Beth will have a generous dowry not only since she is my only daughter but more to do with the fact that she is my firstborn," _said Charles.

_"It is a piity both for your son as well as for our Brian that you had to have an older son from your first marriage. Poor Brian does not have much tied to his name other than my family's estate Ambleside," _said Tatiana.

_"Darling Tana unlike you I have no fear that Harry nor our four sons will not be able to find happiness," _tried Bingley.

_"Happiness, do you honestly believe I agreed to marry you believing it could make me happy!", _exclaimed Tatiana.

_"Then why did you marry me," _said Charles.

_"Husband I thought you understood that our union was more of an agreement than a genuine marriage. You and your two children needed a new home, I was in search of a husband," _said Tatiana.

_"Remember that I married you to save you from disgrace and shame two years ago," _said Charles.

_"Had it not been for the fact that you were the father to my sons I know father never would have accepted that you became my husband," _said Tatiana.

_"At least your sons are now legitimate and had I not married you Brian would not have been able to inherit even your father's estate," _said Charles.

_"Sweet Charles let us not argue for the sake of your daughter and her future I would like to hold a ball in her honor her at Ambleside. I know she and Miss Darcy are very close I would like to invite her to have her first cotillion here at Ambleside," _said Tatiana.

_"My love I am grateful for your suggestion but I doubt Darcy would agree to let his firstborn daughter have her first cotillion here at Ambleside. The Darcy's and Fitzwilliam family have always had their first cotillions at Rosings," _said Charles.

_"Do you not want your daughter to be happy then do not disappoint her. Talk to Darcy I know he will listen to you. Persuade him to see that both your Beth as well as Miss Darcy could benefit from sharing their first cotillion," _said Tatiana.

_Cornwall, Truro February_

Up until now Prince Spencer and Kitty's twin girls have been raised in secret at St Austell. Kitty travels to her eldest daughters three times a year; on their birthday, for Christmas and for Easter. Kitty is unable to forget her oldest twingirls despite what everyone has been telling her to do. Alexander, Kitty's husband and the twingirls daughter has promised his wife that the twins could come home for good on their 10th birthday. Kitty or Catherine as everyone else but the Prince and her two sisters Lizzy and Lydia still insist on calling her knew she could not marry Prince Spencer if she wanted to raise her twindaughters. She could have done that but she would be seen as an immoral woman of bad morals and no good Christian if she did. Besides it was not acceptable for any noble man to have an illegitimate child and even worse if word had gotten out that Prince Spencer of Cornwall had illegitimate twingirls with a lowly woman. By sending the twin girls to an aunt the Prince was able to save his reputation , keep his status and marry the woman he loved. In time he promised Kitty that he would let their twindaughters come to live with them and be raised as Kitty's nieces.

_"Kitty darling you know I love you and I want to see you happy," _said the Prince of Cornwall.

"_My love I do not doubt that. I know you love me and all the children. I just wish you could arrange for our oldest two girls to come to us now," _complained Kitty.

_"If I could I would please believe me Kitty. I am the Prince of Cornwall and you are the Princess of Cornwall and my wife. I know you miss the twin girls terribly but I have made arrangements and preparations to have them sent her on their 10th birthday," _reminded the Prince.

_"I just wish I would not have to miss out on their childhood," _confessed Kitty.

_"Have I not agreed to your annual visits thrice a year since the twins birth. Kitty darling do not be selfish our ten sons and triplet daughters needs a mother to," _reminded the Prince.

_"I just wish I could be a mother to all my children," _complained Kitty.

_"You knew this arrrangement was the only acceptable choice if I was to marry you without losing everything tied to my name," _said the Prince.

_Hertfordshire, Longbourn March_

If Mr Collins would die without a male heir the faith of Longborn and Mrs Collins and her daughters woild become uncertain, as it already has been determined that Lady Catherine de Bourgh's beloved estate Rosings will be turned into an entail. Mr Collins oldest daughter entered into a marriage suit with Mr Gardiner's second son and Mr Phillips son of Mrs Phillips has been couring the second oldest Collins girl, and the third Collins girl is the obecjt of affection for Admiral Denny.

_"My dear Lady Catherine it is such a shame that your husband was unable to leave you with a male heir," _said Lady Lukas.

_"I agree, although I do prefer to have have two married daughters than an unmarried son," _remarked Lady Catherine.

_"Has it been determined yet if Rosings will be turned into an entail?," _inquired Lady Lukas.

"_Unfortunately the faith of Rosings is not yet settled. But if it should become an entail it will at least be kept within our family," _said Lady Catherine.

_"If you ask me Lady Catherine an heir should not marry before his 30th birthday to escape a greedy lady that only wants his title, estate and wealth," _said Lady Lukas.

_"Do you not want to see your only son married during your life time?", _asked Lady Catherine.

_"Naturally I would if his intended wife comes from a good family," _confessed Lady Lukas.

_"Should Rosings be an entail my nephew Darcy has three sons and my cousin and son-in-law alike also has a son," _said Lady Catherine.

_"I recently heard of poor vicar Collins such a dreadful faith," _said Lady Lukas.

"_Yes it is most unfortunate that Mr Collins should come down with scarlatina," _agreed Lady Catherine.

_"I know all his daughters are still young but I understand none of them have entered into any marriage suits yet," _said Lady Lukas.

_"My family physician is still hopeful Mr Collins health will improve," _said Lady Catherine.

_"If worst should come than surely you cannot agree to house Mrs Collins in Rosings. What about Longbourn will it once again become an entail," _said Lady Lukas.

_"Lady Lukas if you are so worried about Mr Collins daughters why do not have your son married to one of them," _suggested Lady Catherine.

_"Should Longbourn be turned back into an entail than it is very likely it will be a possession of one of Mr Bennet's grandsons," _said Lady Lukas.

_"Yes even plain Kitty and stubborn Mary has a male heir now," _said Lady Catherine.

_"I understand Kitty has 10 sons now," _said Lady Lukas.

_"Even better my dearest Lady Lukas as you might now and possibly forgotten plain Kitty has been married to the Prince of Cornwall for over five years now," _remarked Lady Catherine.

_Derbyshire, Pemberley April _

Mr Darcy and Elizabeth has decided to turn over Pemberley to their oldest son Bennet once he is old enough. They will remain at Pemberley until Bennet Darcy's wedding. After that Darcy and Elizabeth will move into Pemberley House a smaller estate on the premises. Anna will have her first cotillion with her cousin Beth while Jean unfortunately must wait two years not one like her oldest sister.

_"I do wish Bingley would not have moved away all the way to Lancashire, Liverpool," _said Elizabeth.

_"I admire Bingley for having the courage to remarry," _confessed Darcy.

_"Yes I am happy for him to but mostly for Beth and Harry that at least have a motherfigure in their life now," _said Elizabeth.

_"As I understand it Bingley's new wife have given him four sons," _said Darcy.

_"We really must talk about Anna's first cotillion I imagine you would want her to attend your aunt Catherine's annual cotillion. But I also know how much it would please Anna to have her first cotillion with her cousin Beth," _said Elizabeth.

_"Lizzy darling if I knew I would not risk hurting our Anna I would not even consider having Anna's first cotillion all the way down in Lancashire and Liverpool," _confessed Darcy.

_"To tell you the truth Darcy neither do I. Perhaps we should consider it since Bingley's new wife offered it for Beth. If we send Anna then there is nothing that says we should send our other two," _said Elizabeth.

_"It seems very strange to me that Bingley for some reason have not even told any of us he is remarried," _said Darcy.

_"You have known him longer than I have darcy. The last person it should surpise is you," _said Elizabeth.


	5. Providence and Purity II

_Hertfordshire, Mertyton May_

_Kent, Rosings Park June_

_Surrey, Epsom July_

_Sussex, Eastbourne August_


	6. Providence and Purity III

_Ireland, Derry September_

_Wales, Cardiff October_

_Australia, New South Wales November_

_New Zealand, Auckland December_


	7. Providence and Purity IIII

_Hertfordshire, Longbourn January 1824 _

_Hertfordshire, Meryton February_

_Kent, Rosings Park March_

_Derbyshire, Pemberley April_


	8. Providence and Purity V

_Hertfordshire, Meryton May 1829_

After Beth's first cotillion back in Lancashire, Liverpool Lady Lukas decided it was time to become better aquianted with Mr Bingley. She knew Mr Bingley had married his second wife for her status and more importantly her estate Ambleside. Miss Bingley would be an acceptable wife to any young man and her generous dowry would be a nice addition to for any young man. Lady Lukas saw an oppertunity to have her only son William Lukas married to Miss Bingley. At last a woman that she could accept as her future daughter-in-law and mistress of her estate in Meryton. Of course Lady Lukas had asked Elizabeth and Mr Darcy regarding the possibility to have her only son married to one of their three daughters. Unfortunately Mr Darcy had told her that he already had made arrangements for all his three daughters.

_"Dear Bingley I have delibrately not had my only son married. His future wife and my daughter-in-law cannot be just anyone," _said Lady Lukas.

_"Lady Lukas are inquiring for my Beth's hand in marriage to your son William?", _asked Charles.

_"Yes indeed I am and Lady Catherine did let it slip that Miss Bingley attended her first cotillion last year," _continued Lady Lukas.

_"Lady Lukas I must confess that although my Beth has attended her first cotillion. She is indeed out and it is important for a young lady to marry while she still is young. I can accept your request. Only if your son agree's not to marry Beth before her 20th birthday," _said Charles.

_"Mr Bingley I am disappointed your delightful wife gave me a completely different impression. I was planning for an engagement no longer than three years hoping that perhaps your Beth could be married by next year," _said Lady Lukas.

_"I hate to disappoint you lady Lukas but may I remind you that my Beth just turned 16," _said Mr Bingley.

When Mr Bingley left Meryton both Lady Lukas and Mr Bingley had gotten what they wanted. Mr Bingley had accepted that his Beth was to enter a marriage suit with Lady Lukas only son William. In return Lady Lukas had accepted that Miss Bingley would not be married until her 20th birthday. Now Bingley could stop worrying about the future for Beth and Harry his eldest (legitimate) son was still attending Cambridge and he could not be married for at least another three years.

_Derbyshire, Pemberley June 1829_

Mr Darcy was a man of his word and was protective of his family. When Bingley left Mr Darcy promised him he would help young Bingley Finchmore. Now it had been exactly a year since Anna Darcy secretly became bethrowed to Mr Finchmore. Two of Mr Collins daughters are now in marriage suits firstborn Miss Collins will marry young Mr Gardiner in two years time while the second Miss Collins will marry Mr Phillips in two years time too but after her older sister.

_"I know Mr Collins will recover if I have anything to say about it," _said Charlotte.

_"Am I to understand that two of your daughters now are engaged to be married," _said Elizabeth.

_"I do wish you and Darcy could be as fortunate as I and Mr Collins," _said Charlotte.

_"Darcy does not want our oldest married no sooner then on her 20th birthday," _said Elizabeth.

_"What about the rumor I heard from Lady Catherine that Anna is secretly engaged to Colonel Finchmore," _said Charlotte.

_"Darcy would be disappointed if it is indeed true but Anna knows as she is our oldest she will not be allowed to marry sooner," _said Elizabeth.

_"Good I am glad, and I assume Darcy feels the same for your other two," _said Charlotte.

_"Oh no Charlotte, if Anna is married then Darcy has said we could have Jean married at 18. Should Jean be married then than our youngest Ella could be married at 16," _said Elizabeth.

_"Lizzy darling you only have three daughters I so need for any of them to marry that young," _objected Charlotte.

_"That is a compromise between me and Darcy since I wanted our girls to have their first cotillions at the same time," _said Elizabeth.

_"Darling Lizzy your youngest Ella is only just eight!", _exclaimed Charlotte.

_"You see why it could not be any other way then," _said Elizabeth.

_"Lizzy darling even though Lady Catherine was very disappointed that you chose to not have Anna's first cotillion at Rosings. I would very much like to know everything about it," _said Charlotte.

"_Darcy insisted Anna would have a new ball gown hers were Turkey red with a large checkerboard print while Miss Bingley's was chrome yellow with a plaid pattern. All according to the latest fashion from London of course. Miss Bingley is to wed to Lady Lukas only son," _said Elizabeth.

_"I am surprised you are the first person to tell me I was expecting to hear of my only brother's marriage suit from my Mama!", _exclaimed Charlotte.

_Sussex,Eastborne July 1829_

Walter Roper who is expected to enter into the military in a few years like Bingley Finchmore. Knows that his older brother William although very young one day wishes to marry Miss Fitzwilliam. As William Roper is an heir to new wealth he will have a large inheritance but have to rent a property in the future. A union between Mr Roper and Miss Fitzwilliam is therefore not encouraged. Miss Fitzwilliam's dowry would be more beneficial to someone who was not an heir to wealth or estate.

_"Boys boys I understand you both want to marry Miss Fitzwilliam," _said Mr Roper.

_"Yes papa we do," _confessed Walter.

"_Miss Fitzwilliam is a nice girl and she would make any of you a good wife," _agreed Mr Roper.

_"Papa I knew her first and I love her I also promised her," _objected William.

_"Now, now boys William dear you do not need to marry a woman for her dowry since you will inherit me one day," _said Mr Roper.

_"Why do you always side with Walter," _said William.

"_William my son do you not want the best for your brother? Since he is to enter the military he could benefit from marrying someone like Miss Fitzwilliam," _explained Mr Roper.

_Devon, Ottery St Mary August 1829_

Miss Lukas becomes a governess to respectable family in Devon, Ottery St Mary. Since Patience is an illegitimate child of Colonel Fitzwilliam and Maria Lukas. All the Colonel could do is to try to find his firstborn daughter a position as a governess. After being reunited with his estranged wife the Colonel had to take back his promise of a generous dowry even though he wanted to do the right thing.

"_Miss Lukas my daughters might be shy and my son stubborn but they all need a governess," _said Mr Woodhouse.

_"I understand your Lordship you can trust me," _promised Patience .

_"Colonel Fitzwilliam recommonded you to us and I dare not doubt his word," _said Mr Woodhouse.


	9. Providence and Purity VI

_Lancashire, Liverpool September_

_Surrey, Epsom October_

_Kent, Ramsgate November_

_Sussex, Eastborne December_


	10. Providence and Purity VII

_Derbyshire, Pemberley January 1825 _

_Hertfordshire, Longbourn February_

_Derbyshire, Meryton March_

_Kent, Rosings Park April_


	11. Providence and Purity VIII

_Sussex, Eastbourne May_

_Chesire, Manchester June_

_Australia, New South Wales July_

_New Zealand, Auckland August_


	12. Providence and Purity IX

_Middlesex, London September_

_Surrey, Epsom October_

_Kent, Eastborne November_

_Wales, Cardiff December_


	13. Providence and Purity X

_Jabnuary 1826_

_February_

_March_

_April_


	14. Providence and Purity XI

_Jabnuary 1826_

_February_

_March_

_April_


	15. Providence and Purity XII

_September_

_October_

_November_

_December_


	16. Providence and Purity XIII

_Jabnuary 1826_

_February_

_March_

_April_


	17. Providence and Purity XIV

_May_

_June_

_July _

_August_


	18. Providence and Purity XV

_September_

_October_

_November_

_December_


	19. Providence and Purity XVI

_Lancashire, Liverpool Ambleside January 1826_

Mr Bingley weds Lavinia O'Connor making his three sons legitimate sons.

_Wales, Cardiff February_

_Cornwall, Truro March_

_Derbyshire, Pemberley April_


	20. Providence and Purity XVII

_May_

_June_

_July_

_August_


	21. Providence and Purity XVIII

_January_

_February_

_March _

_April_


	22. Providence and Purity XIX

_May_

_June_

_July_

_August_


	23. Providence and Purity XX

_May_

_June_

_July_

_August_


	24. Providence and Purity XXI

_September _

_October_

_November_

_December_


	25. Providence and Purity XXII

_Derbyshire, Pemberley_

_Herdfordshire, Longbourn_

_Wales, Cardiff_

_Cornwall, Truro_


	26. Providence and Purity XXIII

_Chesire, Manchester_

_Middlesex, London_

_Sussex, Eastbourne_

_Surrey, Epsom_


	27. Providence and Purity XXIV

_Kent, Ramsgate_

_Ireland, Derry_

_Canada _

_USA_


	28. Providence and Purity XXV

_Australia_

_New Zealand_


	29. Providence and Purity XXVI

_Derbyshire, Pemberley_

_Kent, Rosings Park_

_Hertfordshire, Meryton_

_Wales, Cardiff_


	30. Providence and Purity XXVII

_Lancashire, Liverpool_

_Wales, Cardiff_

_Cornwall, Truro_

_Yorkshire, Kingston_


End file.
